Naive Threesome
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Fan request: Kisame and Kakuzu have a present to give to their naive desired one. ONE SHOT LEMON THREESOME. Pairings: OC,kisame, kakuzu


**This story is dedicated to 'lexypink1' who loves Kakuzu and Kisame! Enjoy!**

She just had received a note reading:

_Meet us in our room at six o'clock. We have a present for you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kisame and Kakuzu._

_P.S. Don't be late!_

* * *

She was curious what it could be as she happily skipped to their room and then pecked on the door. It was opened by a grinning Kisame, "You're right on time, come in." Once she was in she failed to notice him close and lock the door behind her.

"So, you guys got me a present?" Kakuzu smirked and leaned back in his chair, "Yes we did." "How come?" Kisame plopped a hand on her shoulder, "Consider it a token of our affection." She had no idea what he was talking about and they knew this.

Kakuzu beckoned her over and when she got close enough he jerked her onto his lap. "Kakuzu?" "What? I just want you to sit on my lap for a moment." "O-ok." Kisame wanted to watch what Kakuzu had in mind so he sat on the bed to observe.

She fidgeted on his lap nervously and kept feeling something hard poking into her thigh. Her curiosity got the better of her, "Kakuzu what is that?" "Pardon?" She looked down and fidgeted some more, "Something's poking me. What is it?"

The miser smirked, "Why don't you find out." She thought about it and shrugged, "Ok." She felt around his thighs before she found it. Out of simple curiosity she kept right on rubbing the hardened object through his pants, making Kakuzu softly groan to himself.

"I still don't know what it is?" He motioned for her to get up and unzipped his pants this time, "Check it out." She pouted and muttered, "I got to stick my hand in there?" "If you want to find out what it is."

She glanced over at Kisame who nodded in encouragement and made up her mind. She timidly slides her hand in to touch something warm and hard. "It's smooth." Her hand slid up on the unknown object until it reached the tip and gasped, "Its wet here?"

* * *

Kisame and Kakuzu both chuckled at her naivety as she withdrew. "Okay I touched whatever it is but when am I getting my present?" "Impatient are we? Hmm, what do think Kisame? Should we go ahead and give it to her?"

Kisame stood up and stripped off his shirt, "I do believe we should." They began to remove their clothes while she stood there blushing like crazy. "W-What are you guys doing?" They didn't answer and when they were completely in the nude, she was speechless.

She stared at the two behemoths in front of her in complete shock and let her eyes wander downward. She gulped when her sight came into contact with the erections and blushed because she dared to look. Now she realized that's what she touched before!

Kisame crept up behind her and swiftly jerked down her pants. That got her attention, "Hey!" Without hesitation they both stripped the remaining articles of clothing off her before she could even protest. "Such pretty skin."

"K-Kisame? Kakuzu?" Their hands began to wander all over her body and touched the areas that had never been touched before. She didn't resist from their touches and couldn't figure out why it felt so good. She let out a gasp when a pinch came upon her nipple. "Do you like your present so far?"

"This is my present?" "Yes. It is the token of our affections….for you." She let out a soft moan when a finger reached her clit and gently rubbed the sensitive nub. "Ah….w-what…." They both nodded to each other and carried her to the bed to continue.

Her back rested against Kakuzu's chest with his hands fondling her breast as Kisame trailed small kisses down her stomach, tracing some of the scars with the tip of his tongue, until he reached her womanhood. He spread her legs and slowly licked it; making her gasp.

He jetted his tongue back and forth, up and down, moving faster as time went by all the while Kakuzu kept fondling her and had tilted her head up so he could lean down and kiss her.

Her legs began shake, and a large urge to close them washed over her. Kisame kept them open so he could continue to pleasure her. She began to feel her body heat up and her heart race faster than she ever thought possible.

* * *

With Kakuzu's tongue invading her mouth her orgasm erupted and moaned loudly. This did not stop Kisame, for he continued his assault on her throbbing clit.

He wanted to receive another orgasm before removing his head from in-between her legs. Once her body shook uncontrollably again with a vocal moan he glanced up at Kakuzu.

He smirked, gently breaking the kiss before gently pushing her towards Kisame. Kakuzu lifted her hips up and was about to position himself when she whimpered, "No." Kisame kissed her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She frowned and looked away, "I-I haven't…" Kisame chuckled and tenderly made her meet his gaze, "We know that." "Bu..but why?" "You've already told you." She recollected on their words; _It is the token of our affections….for you. _

Her eyes widened, "Really? You two like me that much?" Kakuzu muttered behind her, "Of course." "You mean a lot to us and what better way of showing you that than to make love." "We won't force you if you don't desire it."

She smiled, "No, I do and really like you two a lot. It's just….I'm nervous." "Understandable." "Just relax and kiss me." Her mouth was quickly attacked with passionate kisses by Kisame as Kakuzu slowly penetrated her from behind.

She cried out into Kisame's mouth and clung to him tightly while Kakuzu thrust in and out at a decent pace. The feeling was simply overwhelming and couldn't control her vocals but the other two didn't care; they were enjoying it.

Kisame broke the kiss and moved into a sitting position and guided her head down. "W-What do I…." Kisame ran his fingers through her dark, chestnut brown hair, "Don't worry, it'll come naturally."

She nodded and gently suckled on the head before attempting to take his length into her mouth; sucking gently yet firmly. Kisame groaned and gripped her hair, "You're doing great." After so many minutes of these amazing sensations, it was time to switch.

Now Kisame was thrusting into her and Kakuzu was receiving head. The room was filled with loud moans and groans from their love making and soon the pleasure had to come to an end. She popped the miser's length out of her mouth and whimpered, "Harder, please harder."

Kisame happily obliged as Kakuzu's put his length back where it belonged at the moment and met her bobs with upward thrusts; all knowing their climaxes were about to come to pass. A few more hard thrusts as Kisame pulled out and groaned, coming all over her back with streams of his seed.

With that last thrust she moaned when she came henceforth, thus sending Kakuzu over the edge as well with a low growl, filling her mouth with his cum. She swallows what was in her mouth and pulled back wiping her lips

Satiated, they all fell into a heap of hot flesh, both men stroking the girl between them as she first kissed Kisame then Kakuzu. "So, did you enjoy your present?" She happily nodded and snuggled closer to them, "Will I have more in the future?" "Yes, you'll receive more presents like this from now on."

**FINI!**


End file.
